Fireflies
by Asagi Tsuki
Summary: It was a calm summer night… a short ficlet on Goyousei brothers, hints of ShinreixHotaru


**Fireflies**

By: Asagi Tsuki

Summary: it was a calm summer night… (a short ficlet on Goyousei brothers, hints of ShinreixHotaru)

Note: a bit out of the storyline, I've only read until the 21st volume, so… anyway, hope you enjoy. Please forgive me if they're OOC

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Deeper Kyo

**Story**

Today is the end of summer -I can't believe how fast time flies-. I can hear those fireworks cracking even from here –and I'm sure I can see the fireworks in the sky even from here, it's already starting even from the evening-, an isolated forest at the edge of the village area, though it was nearer to the shrine than to the village itself.

After leaving the sacred place of the Mibu clan, I've wandered on my own for a while, just like Keikoku did before –and I'm sure after as well- he joined the Goyousei. Unlike me, he had been so carefree, while I was always burdened by those responsibilities as a Mibu clan member that had chained me for a long time.

Yes, it had been chaining me for a long time, that is, until Keikoku taught me what _freedom_ is, and what is it all about. I didn't regret what I've done. I know it was for the best. For me, and for him.

Of course, I am still envious of him, envious of how he can be so carefree, just like those clouds that go without direction. I will never be able to do that however hard I try. I'm restricted to methods, unlike him. That's why I will never beat him.

It seems like tonight there are no stars. That doesn't matter, though, there are so many crickets and fireflies around me, in this forest. Those fireflies shine brightly enough to replace those missing stars from the sky. It soothed me, really, to watch those fireflies dance and hover above those tall grass and full-bloomed flowers.

I wonder where the others are. I mean, Keikoku and the others, though I don't really care about the others, well, maybe except for Kyo or Kyoshiro. None other worries me. I know he won't be happy if he knows I worry about him almost every time, but as long as he doesn't know, it'll be fine.

Won't it?

Ah, and it was such a fine evening. Such a waste if I don't spend it the right way. But what way is the right way?

Anyway, I decided to just sit on the patch of grass, letting the fireflies surround me in their light. Somehow, I'm reminded of someone, of someone I know though I'll never admit that it _is_ his name.

…

Did I just admit it?

Oh damn.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Did I just fall asleep?

…

I think I did.

Damn. It was the second time I said it _today_. What a record.

It was already night time, and I _know_ I have to go back to the village if I don't plan on being eaten by wild animals. I mean, no, not those crickets and fireflies. They can't eat you.

Why do I bother, anyway? It's not like I have a specific place I can return to. Probably the inn at the village. I can go back whenever I want, but I guess I just want to avoid the dark as much as possible.

Walking over to the spring in front of myself, I bend down and pick the water up in my cupped hands. The water is cold, but it's not freezing. Yet. Or else I won't be able to pick it up in my hands.

Hey.

Since when did I talk like Keikoku?

Nope, I didn't talk like him. I _didn't_ become slow-brained like him!

I mean… okay, so I _am_ a bit of slow-brained, but not to the point where everyone can trick me.

But wait. I was once tricked by Keikoku… did that mean I'm more stupid than he is?

Leaning back and sighing, I supported myself with both of my hands. I am suddenly reminded of a song I was once taught when I was little. Someone liked to sing it, but I forget who.

"_Fireflies, fireflies, come over here. The water over there is bitter but the water over here is sweet_,"

Somehow, singing it makes me feel strange. I don't know why though. Maybe it was because I am still in denial.

I mean, no, not that kind of denial, mind you. I wasn't denying my feelings! It was just that… I don't want to admit that it's his name… oh damn I admitted it again.

…

Someone is behind me. I can tell by the sound of stepped grass. Looks like that someone is not that trained in stealth. It's not like I'm trained, though.

"Hey," a voice speaks up behind me, "Mind if I add another firefly(1) in your group?"

A small smile tugs on my lips.

"I won't,"

**End of Story**

(1) Firefly in Japanese is hotaru. In this case, the voice is talking about Hotaru. I don't know the kanji hotaru, because when I check on it in the dictionary, it shows three hiragana characters that read ho-ta-ru. All I know is that Hotaru's name uses the kanji ho from honoo. Anyone who knows what his name means, please tell me.

That's it. Hope you enjoy, and if you do, please review. I know this is short, but I still hope you enjoy it.

Sorry for Shinrei's OOCness, though it was fun writing it. He sounds… stupid. Sorry, please, forgive me.


End file.
